films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Gets a Clue
Joe Gets a Clue is the 23rd episode of Blue's Clues''from Season 4. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Joe_Gets_a_Clue?oldid=88115# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Horace (''cameo) *Boris (cameo) Summary Joe is excited when he plays Blue's Clues for his very first time. Recap The episode starts out with Joe looking for Steve, and Steve looking for Joe. Blue has something she wants to give to Joe, but first Steve has to find him. Steve & Joe end up in a back & forth hide & seek game, with both of them looking for each other inside and outside, until finally they meet up outside. Steve & Joe bump into themselves from their own behinds. After that, they tell Blue the viewers helped to find Joe. This episode is all about Joe playing his first game of Blue's Clues, in which he tries to find out what it is that Blue wants to give him. Joe gets a tutorial lesson with Steve on how to play Blue's Clues. Steve told Joe about the part where they had to get rid of the pawprint. In the past, they bounced it away, wiped it away, and wiped it off with a squeegee. Joe had a turn at removing the pawprint by snapping his fingers and it disappeared leaving sparkles of glitter. Steve & Joe go to Sidetable to get out the notebook. After that, Steve and the viewers helped to explain the playing of Blue's Clues to Joe. Steve reminds Joe that they should keep their eye out for a blue pawprint. Then, Steve and Joe started looking. Joe thought he found a clue. It was the color blue, but it wasn't a pawprint, it was a block. Joe understood and remembers that a clue is a blue pawprint. Steve & Joe try again and when they got to the kitchen, Joe thought We saw Blue, and Steve thought You want me to tie my shoe when the viewers said there was a clue. Joe double checks that he saw a pawprint and it's the color blue which meant it was a clue. Steve was because Joe found his first clue. Now Steve gets out the notebook and tells Joe that they had to draw the first clue in the notebook. The first clue was paper. So, what could Blue want to give to Joe with paper. Joe had a couple of ideas, he thought Blue could give him a pile of paper, a paper airplane or a paper doll. Steve thought those were good ideas but he suggests that they should find some more clues to get more information. Steve & Blue had to get the mail. Steve tells Mailbox that Joe was doing great on his first playing of Blue's Clues and Steve also tells Mailbox that Joe found his first clue. Steve gets the letter from Mailbox. The letter was a quick playing similar to Blue's Clues but it was called Keirstin's Clues: a game used to hide 3 handprints on three objects. A girl looks for handprints. The girl found the first clue: a blanket. So she uses a notebook with a sun picture on as her handy dandy notebook. So she draws the first clue. Next she sees another handprint on a pillow, which was drawn in the notebook. And finally, the girl sees the third clue which was a teddy bear. So she draws it in her pretend notebook. She sits on a couch as a thinking chair and announced "Lets think." She knows that it's the girl's and Keirstin's nap time. So the two girls wave a sleepy goodbye to Steve and they start going to sleep. After reading the letter, Joe was looking under the bed. Steve looks under the bed too and asks what are we doing. Joe explains that he was trying to find Blue and that she's hiding. Blue calls out from afar. Steve & Joe saw Blue. Steve explained to Joe that she skidooed into a toy board with colored block shapes. Steve skidoos and then Joe skidoos into the picture of colored shapes. Joe touches some shapes and then they slide open like a sliding door. Joe didn't see Steve or Blue. They were hiding. Joe had to figure out where Steve & Blue are hiding. Steve gives Joe a hint, Steve said that he and Blue are hiding behind the shape that's closest to the red circle. Joe looks behind the yellow diamond and there was Steve & Blue. Now it was Joe's turn to hide with Blue. Steve tries to look for them. Joe says that he and Blue are hiding behind the shape that's farthest away from the biggest circle. Steve looks behind the blue triangle and he finds Joe & Blue. Steve & Joe thought they could find some clues behind some shapes. Joe & Steve found the 2nd clue behind the rectangle and it was a crayon hidden inside. Joe remembers that they had to get out the notebook. Steve draws the 2nd clue, a crayon in the notebook. After that, Joe asks what the first clue was. The viewers tell him it was paper and Steve tells Joe the 2nd clue was a crayon. Steve & Joe had to figure out what Blue wants to give to Joe that has paper and a crayon. Joe had 3 ideas. He thought a drawing, a coloring book or a card could be what Blue wants to give him that uses paper and a crayon. Steve liked Joe's ideas but they only had 2 clues. Joe understands that they had to find the 3rd clue so they can put all the clues together. Steve was proud for Joe. Now, Steve & Joe had to skidoo back home. After Steve skidooed, a green rectangle opens to reveal the 3rd clue. Joe was about to skidoo when he saw that there was the 3rd clue but Joe didn't have the notebook. Joe calls out to Steve and he skidoos back into the picture. Joe shows him the 3rd clue. Steve was very impressed. Steve gets out the notebook and he was about to draw when he decides that he should let Joe draw the 3rd clue. The 3rd clue was a spiral. Joe holds the notebook using his right hand and he draws with his left hand. They suddenly realize that they have all 3 clues. Steve says you know what that means and Joe says actually, I don't and Steve tells Joe that it's time to sit in the thinking chair. Steve & Joe skidoo back home together. Once they got to the thinking chair, only one could sit in it. Steve lets Joe sit in the thinking chair while he kneels down on the floor. Now that Joe was in the thinking chair he wasn't sure what he had to do. The viewers tell him, think. Steve tells Joe that they had to think about all 3 clues. Joe gets out Steve's notebook and reviews the clues 1 at a time. the 1st clue was paper, the 2nd clue was a crayon and the 3rd clue was a spiral. Steve & Joe had to think about what Blue wants to give to Joe that has paper, a crayon and a spiral. Joe thought he could use the crayon and draw on the paper. Then he realized that he has to figure out how to put the spiral together. Joe thought he could use the spiral to hold the paper together. He asks himself about what Blue wanted to give Joe where you draw on the paper using a crayon that's held together with a spiral. The viewers told him a notebook. Steve & Joe said in unison right. Because a notebook has paper for pages, a crayon to draw with and a spiral to hold the paper together. Joe proudly declares that they out all of the three clues together. They just figured out Blue's Clues. Steve told Joe we did it, nice job. Steve tells Joe not to move while he and Blue went to get out Joe's surprise. Steve thought that Joe played an amazing game of Blue's Clues, he decides that it was time for Joe to have his very own notebook as his reward. Joe looks at the notebook and it was shaped like the thinking chair. Joe likes it and now he can play Blue's Clues whenever he wants. Trivia *This episode was Part 2 in the primetime special. "Joe's Scrapbook". *The episode starts outside the Blue's Clues house. *This is the only episode out of the whole series where both Steve and Joe play Blue's Clues together from start to finish. However, in the next episode which is the season four finale. They played together but just for a short time. *Steve and Joe both spoke and sung in unison. They both said "right" and "because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues" just to name a few. *Joe didn't know that he was suppose to duck down after singing "we can do anything" and then get back up after singing "that we want to do". But in the next episode, he remembers to do these actions. *Joe tells the viewers that this was indeed the 1st episode where he got to skidoo for the 1st time. *Joe got a turn at drawing in Steve's notebook after the viewer found the 3rd clue which was the first time. *This episode holds the record for the shortest time that two clues were found in a fast time between each other. The third clue was found just seconds after discussing the first two clues. *Joe is revealed that he was left handed. *This is the 3rd episode where Blue skidooed off screen. *Steve lets Joe sit in the thinking chair for the clue review while Steve sat on his knees on the floor. *This is the last episode where "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" was sung after figuring out Blue's Clues. *Joe Gets a Clue" is the second of two episodes on the video "Meet Joe!". *Throughout the episode, Joe speculates on what it is that Blue might want to give him, a task which is normally left to the audience. Steve did something similar in Snack Time, the very first episode of the series, only speculating on what Blue wants for a snack. *This episode was the second of three episodes designed to introduce the Joe character and was shown during primetime. It was also included in Meet Joe! Scrapbook. *Joe and Steve sing the "Figured It Out" song together at the end of the show. *Sidetable and Mailbox are the only credited main animated characters other than Blue. *This episode uses the Thinking Chair! phrase from Bugs!. *The video letter segment is related to the Season 1 episode "What Time Is It for Blue". *This marks the final time the original Handy Dandy Notebook would be used but makes one more appearance in the next episode. *This episode also marks the final time to hear the bass play whenever Steve draws clues in the notebook. *This episode marks the first time a tuba plays whenever Joe draws clues in the notebook. *This marks the debut of the Thinking Chair version (Joe's) of The Notebook. *This is the second episode where Steve has someone else thinking with him. The first was in Magenta Gets Glasses. *This is last episode in which Steve plays Blue's Clues. Goofs *The name of Kierstin Carroll, one of Steve's Friends who appears in the Mailtime segment, is spelled incorrectly as Kirsten on closed-captioning throughout that segment. *The rectangle in which the 3rd clue was in and the square where Joe goes in after he skidoos are swap colors after he skidoos. **Before Skidoo: 3rd clue rectangle: Orange **Square joe goes in: Green **After Skidoo: 3rd clue rectangle: Green **Square joe goes in: Orange. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Joe-gets-a-clue.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-11-03_at_7.04.04_PM.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Joegetsaclue.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mailtime_Season_4_Joe_Get%27s_A_Clue.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-11-03_at_7.04.33_PM.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-11-03_at_7.04.54_PM.png This is what Joe drew; a spiral. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:MAZdm2-X-JOs_ggognjT6yg.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Paper.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Crayon.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Spiral.png Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-04-Episode-024-Joe-Gets-A-Clue?id=61630